Conventionally, a wireless communication apparatus which supports a plurality of communication systems by software processing is known. Such wireless communication apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2003-283651 and 2009-031954.
However, with the conventional arrangement, a time required for a processor to access a memory is prolonged, and a long processing time is often required. As a result, it is difficult to sufficiently implement the functions of a MAC layer.